


Girls and Guns

by OwnerOfAllTears



Series: Victoria Shelby [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sort Of Fluff, feisty sister, shelby sister, with a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwnerOfAllTears/pseuds/OwnerOfAllTears
Summary: Guns have been part of Victoria’s life since she was a baby. But sometimes she bites more than she can chew
Series: Victoria Shelby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Girls and Guns

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time ever I write for Shelby sister and I’m not quite sure I like this, I’m just testing the waters. Also I gave her a name because I had that name in my mind since forever.

_The first time Victoria Shelby held a real gun in her hands, she was just a few weeks short of her second birthday. Ever since the little devil had learnt how to walk on her own, without having to hold onto one of her sibling’s finger, chaos had taken over the household. There was not a single object that she would not grab onto if left within her reach. It didn’t matter if it was a coin, food, or a pair of scissors. If it fit into her chubby little hands, Vicky would take it and either put it in her mouth or run around with it._

_Polly had been forced to baby proof the entire house, keeping everything hazardous into high shelves and asking her bunch of Shelbys to do the same. With her having to look after the baby, a not much older Finn and a still teenager Ada, she trusted the three eldest would do their part to help. Therefore, great was her surprise when one evening, while she was busy with dinner, her youngest niece waddled into the kitchen, happily babbling and waving around a handgun that barely fit into both of her hands._

_Polly swore her heart skipped at least two beats right there and then. She snatched the gun out of Vicky’s grasp with such force that the girl tumbled back onto her bum and began wailing like she had been murdered, which alerted the rest of the siblings. The earful the three brothers received could be heard all over Watery Lane, and legend has it that Arthur’s asymmetrical ears come from the pulling he received from Polly after admitting the weapon was his._

_~_

Something bad was about to happen, Victoria could feel it in the air. Polly called it the gypsy sense, Ada called it being obtrusive. But today, not even she could deny the facts. The boys had left the house early morning, leaving behind a pale faced Polly, nail chewing Ada, and two confused kids, now aged 11 and 8. Something about today being the day. Whatever it was, it had been big enough to close the betting shop and collect men, guns and the car and ride off. Aunt Polly had been praying and lightning candles all day, while Ada had been locked upstairs with her baby. Finn and Vicky had been forbidden from leaving the house under threat of a permanent house arrest. Curtains were closed, lights turned off and the streets swept of children and citizens.

Vicky hated being kept in the dark. She understood her brothers didn’t want her meddling in Peaky business, saying it was just for adults. But why did they let Finn run errands for them then? 11 and 8 wasn’t that much of a difference and she was probably far smarter than her brother. At least she could read, and lie as easily as she breathed. In her opinion, she’d do a far better blinder.

When Tommy returned home a couple hours later, fuming and saying something about betrayal and being alone, both kids were promptly ushered out by Polly, away from earshot while they spoke in hushed voices near the fireplace. Vicky immediately tried to catch a word, inching closer and closer down the corridor until Finn pulled her back by her plaits.

 _“What the hell was that for?”_ Victoria scowled, rubbing her sore scalp with a frown twisting her usually angelical features. If Aunt Polly had heard her, she would have washed her niece’s mouth with soap

 _“Aunt Polly said to stay away”_ Finn said with a matter-of-fact tone that caused Vicky’s blood to boil.

 _“Since when do you follow the fucking rules?_ ” Her small hand quickly smacked him around the head

_“Since I decided I don’t want to be locked in the rest of the year because of you”_

Both kids began bickering and attacking each other in the floor, taking so long in their quarrel that by the time they had stopped pulling at each other, Tommy was long gone and in the doorway stood Polly, eyes as hard as ice as she eyed the mess of hairs and clothes they had become _“Both of you, leave”_ She snapped, going to pick up the candles and matches again. At this rate, their house would have more light than the church itself. Finn decided to go up and play in the tiny back yard, seemingly fed up with his sister. Victoria, on the other hand? She was gonna seize this moment. The little one was fed up with being left on the dark. Something big was coming and she wanted to know.

Pricking up her ears, the 8 year old held her breath, searching for any sounds. Polly was mumbling prayers in her room, while Finn could be heard making shooting sounds with his mouth outside. Ada and Karl were nowhere to be seen, which only left her in the main floor, just like she wanted. The door locks were out of her reach, and she didn’t want to risk dragging a chair from the table and making too much noise. But the front window had been neglected, and it only took a little push to crack it open enough for a small body to slide through. Landing smoothly like a cat, Victoria was free.

~

_Victoria Shelby was nearly 5 years old the first time she was caught in crossfire. 1915 was coming to an end under the gloomy clouds of the never ending war. New drafts left for the Western front every month, the soldiers younger and less prepared each time. Tempers were flaring high back home, those who had fed lies to the recruitment offices to avoid conscription being treated as scum and handed feathers on the streets. The white feather for the chickens. Not even the upcoming holidays could placate the fights that broke up virtually anywhere._

_Finn and Vicky had been playing out in the snow, with Ada keeping a not so careful eye on them as a young boy of around her age, still too young for war, had stopped by for a chat. Both kids were throwing small fistfuls of snow at each other down the middle of the street when the shots rang. People screamed and ran in every direction, kids clinging to their mother’s skirts as they were ushered down alleys and behind doors. A bullet whistled so close to Victoria that the girl felt it ruffle her plaits. Finn grabbed her by the coat and pulled her down, both keeping their faces buried in the snow until Polly came through and lifted them by the scruffs of their necks, screaming something about mad men and a wretched city._

_They weren’t allowed out for months after that._

_~_

The streets of Small Heath were oddly quiet. Not even the whistle of the wind seemed to dare interrupt the piece of history that was about to be written that day. People ran towards their homes, keeping their heads down and close to the walls, mumbling to each other, voices full of fear. A few words reached Victoria’s ears; like vans, police, and the Garrison. Garrison! Bingo, it was obvious the Shelbys would go there to do important business. Victoria was never allowed inside without any of her siblings, and even with them she had never set foot more than a few minutes, not even enough time to seat in the bar. If she could just sneak in without them noticing, perhaps then hide behind a curtain or under the bar and finally listen to their business. She wouldn’t be left out anymore.

Her short legs ran down the damp streets of town, her Mary Jane shoes slipping in the cobblestones and splashing droplets of mud into her white socks. There was a large group of men in black coats gathered in the street, Victoria having to squeeze in between them to make her way through. One at the front was talking; his nasal voice and tailored clothes making him stand out like a sore thumb amongst the sea of men. Vicky pushed past him in the direction of the pub, skidding to a halt the moment she saw the full of the Peaky Blinders standing in front of her. Her brothers, Uncle Charlie, even Curly standing at the back. Ada’s husband was carrying a weapon that looked like it could blow down a house, but he lowered it, along with most of the others, when their gazes landed in Victoria. The little girl, with her blue dress and ribbons in her hair, had completely thrown off guard the dozens of men ready to engage in battle.

Victoria’s plan had gone to the trash. She felt her brothers’ gazes in her back as she slowly turned to face Kimber’s men. He had been in the shop once, along with a funny looking man and riding in the back of a huge fancy car. Vicky didn’t know him but she didn’t like him either. His eyebrows rose as he gaped at the child in front of him, dumbfounded by the interruption. Although that seemed to be his natural expression.

Just to make matters worse, moments later Ada showed up, pushing Karl’s pram and dressed in all black. Her face showed determination, but even she faltered when her gaze landed on her youngest sibling _“What on earth are you doing here?”_ Fear laced her words, eyes darting anxiously between Victoria, who seemed to have lost her ability to speak, and Freddie. Everyone was rooted on their spots, guns still raised and aimed. All that it took was one person having a finger slip…

Ada seized the moment, eyes drifting from one gang to another as she planted herself and the pram in between the gangs as well, lifting her black veil to let anyone get a clear look at her face as she broke into a speech about wars and families, clearly addressing not only Kimber’s men, but also her own family. Her eyes were locked in Freddie, whom had turn paper white, his grip on the gun faltering.

 _“Go on then. Fight if you want to, but that baby ain’t moving anywhere. And neither am I”_ Her jaw was set, knuckles turning white from the strength of her balled fists. Vicky had only seen that type of fierceness on her brothers’ faces, and sometimes Aunt Pol. Never in the sweet features of her only sister. That was a clear indicator of the seriousness of the situation, and the gigantic mess Victoria had walked herself into. But since they she was already there, may as well follow example and help Ada

 _“I am not leaving either”_ Her voice was small and uncertain, contrasting with her well planted feet on the floor, hands in hips like she had seen Polly do, standing face to face with a group of baffled men. Her back turned didn’t allow her to see her brothers, or she would have been in for a surprise. John looked greenly sick, Arthur was being held back to keep him from launching himself at her, and Tommy had a stony expression, but his eyes had widened in fear. The following silence was deafening, uncertainty filling the air as the soldiers awaited orders from their generals. No one dared move, and some had already lowered their guns. A triumphant smile spread across Vicky’s face, proud of what they had achieved, but the joy was short lived.

Suddenly Kimber had cocked his gun and shots were being fired. A bullet grazed her ear, and suddenly she had tumbled over into a puddle, a dead weight crushing her body as screams came from all directions. One last shot was heard, and someone was talking, but all she could hear was the ringing of her ears. The dead weight was lifted, and she felt herself being pulled up and passed over onto someone’s arms, shivering from cold and fear. Her eyes remained closed shut until John gently stroked her cheeks.

 _“Come on poppet you’re safe. Open your eyes, you are okay. It’s over”_ His voice was soothing and calm, rough fingers tickling Vicky under the chin while Arthur fussed over her scratched ear, hands roaming in search of any other injury.

Gingerly, Victoria opened one eye. Most of the bad men had dispersed, and they seemed to be carrying something between four of them. She craned her neck to get a better look, but Tommy blocked her vision with his broad frame, teeth clenched and eyes wild with panic.

 _“Are you out of your damn mind? You could have died!”_ His trembling hands were on her shoulders, shaking her rather harshly, eliciting a whimper from the scared girl. Uncle Charlie had to step in and remind him she was just 8, which seemed to snap the man back to his senses. He rubbed his face with his hand, trying to clear his mind from the horrible sight he had just witnessed.

 _“I’m sorry; I didn’t want you to die. You always say that guns kill men and I don’t want any of you dead!”_ Victoria began sobbing, which quickly dissipated the remaining anger fogging Tommy’s head. He brought his sister into his own arms, one hand resting protectively on her head.

 _“Never ever do something like that to us, ever again”_ His voice held an unseen fear and raw emotion, something he hadn’t showed since before the war. Seeing his darling baby girl with dozens of guns pointed in her direction was a sight pulled out of his nightmares. One that he hoped never having to revive again at night. He’d rather hear the shovels for the rest of his life. Of course he had been scared for Ada too, but she was an adult knowing what she was getting into. Victoria was just a kid copying her.

 _“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to scare you. I just wanted to help”_ Vicky was set down on her feet, sniffling and wiping her wet cheeks with her sleeves. But upon noticing her little hands and clothes stained with someone’s blood, she let out an ear piercing shriek, catching everyone off guard. The girl was promptly passed back onto John’s arms to be walked home, away from the battle and from the sight of the man who saved Tommy’s life, safely tucked in her brother’s embrace.

~

That night, Victoria was allowed to join everyone in the Garrison to celebrate their triumph, sitting atop of the bar with Finn as everyone around them cheered and drank. Arthur paraded her around, sitting over his shoulders as the eldest Shelby claimed he had the bravest sisters in the whole of Birmingham. Polly yelled at him to not encourage her, but the damage was already done, with Vicky puffing out her chest proudly and holding her hands up to distribute high fives around the guests. Tommy watched from the back, a laugh falling from his mouth as his sister put on John’s cap, the piece too large for her and covering her eyes.

Victoria Shelby was just 8 years old when she helped stop a gang battle. It had been scary, but she had felt brave, brave like a true Shelby girl. When tiredness finally settled over her body, she was laid off to sleep across a seat in the private, a coat thrown over her and her three eldest brothers watching from the door, as if they feared she’d run off into trouble again if left unsupervised.

 _“Boys?”_ Her quiet voice emerged amongst the folds of the coat, eyes struggling to stay open _“When do I get to help you out again?”_

 _“Never again”_ The three replied in unison. They knew that with a personality like hers, they wouldn’t be able to keep her out of trouble forever. But for now, she just had to stay safe and happy. There was plenty of time for her to help.

Just not yet.


End file.
